70
David takes Victoria to the Old House to show her the ghosts and the portrait of Josette Collins. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood has had 130 years of brooding existence. Years of hatred, fear and violence. Just when it appears to be ending, the house seems to gather strength and offers more of the same. Elizabeth talks to Victoria about Burke's accusations; Catching him listening at the door, Matthew roughly turns David over to Elizabeth. David tells Victoria that ghosts talk to him, especially a very pretty one dressed all in white. Matthew confesses his attempted murder of Burke to Elizabeth. Elizabeth scolds Mathew telling him he can't take the law in his own hands. Victoria shows David's drawing of the ghost to Matthew, who demands to know if David's been to The Old House, where David shouldn't be playing. Victoria's never heard of it. David refuses to listen to Matthew’s warnings. David and Victoria show the drawing to Elizabeth, who recognizes it and shows them the photo/sketch in the Family History. Elizabeth tells Victoria that the Old House is the original Collinwood, in which nobody has resided for years. David wants to show Victoria the Old House at dark. Carolyn points out that there's an increased workload since Roger and David have come back. She thinks they should hire a housekeeper. Elizabeth refuses, claiming that she has the ghosts to talk to. Later that night, Victoria and David leave to see the Old House. Elizabeth again is pressed by her daughter to hire a housekeeper - specifically Mrs. Johnson. Elizabeth ponders the idea. Elizabeth was planning on firing Mathew for what he done but she forgave him. Someone lurks outside the Old House. David shows Victoria Josette's portrait, and tells her that Josette is condemned to stay at the Old House until a third girl dies on Widows' Hill. David conjectures that the third girl might be Victoria herself. The lurker frightens Victoria and David and big surprise, it's Matthew. He tells David that he's going to speak to Elizabeth about him sneaking into the Old House. Matthew wants to tear it down, to which David claims title. He says he'll have Josette kill anybody who tries to do anything to the House. Elizabeth receives more pressure and Carolyn points out that Mrs. Johnson is, in effect, Bill's widow. David tells Victoria that Josette wouldn't show up because she doesn't like "him", as he looks at Matthew. The odd trio leaves. Alone in the Old House, Josette's portrait comes to life. Her ghost emerges and dances around the columns outside the Old House. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Where are you two going? : David: Out. : Victoria: David is gonna show me some ghosts. : Carolyn: At this time of night? : David: It's the best time to see them. : Victoria: I thought the walk would make him sleep better. : Carolyn: You won't be too late? : Victoria: No. : Carolyn: I always knew David was odd, but I didn't know you were, Vicki. : David: I'll take care of her. Don't worry. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette Collins (uncredited) → Background information and notes Production * This episode marks the first appearance of the Old House and the ghost of Josette Collins. * This episode features extensive location filming of Victoria, David and Matthew arriving and leaving the Old House, as well as Josette's ghost dancing around its columns. * Originally the directors and producers planned to use a dummy for the part of Josette's ghost, however actress Kathryn Leigh Scott was nearby and observed that the effect was very unconvincing. The director agreed and offered her the bit part, which later became one of her best-known characters. * With the appearance of the ghost in the last act, this episode marks the first time a supernatural being is seen on the show. * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. Story * Collinwood has existed for 130 years. * Mrs. Johnson is said to be a great cook. * The Old House was the original Collinwood building. * Matthew describes the Old House as more dangerous than Widows' Hill. * Josette Collins is condemned to stay at the Old House until a third girl dies at Widows' Hill. David tells Victoria that she's the third girl. * Josette's portrait hangs over the fireplace in the Old House. * GHOSTWATCH: David claims to have drawn a picture of Josette by actually meeting her ghost. David takes Victoria to the Old House to show her the ghosts. After they leave Josette's ghost emerges from the portrait and dances on the grounds outside the house. * TIMELINE: Burke was at Collinwood last night. Victoria takes David to the Old House at 9:30 at night. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Matthew is leaving the drawing room, the camera angle pulls right to reveal a teleprompter and the edge of the set showing the foyer set beyond. * Following her scene with Nancy Barrett, Joan Bennett turns right and walks off the drawing room set rather than through the double doors. * While David tells Victoria she will be the third girl to die at Widow's Hill, later in the series Elizabeth will talk of three Widows that have already died there. * Josette's ghost casts a shadow when she is outdoors. * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. End credits announcements * Stay tuned for Where the Action Is, next on ABC. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 70 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 70 Category:Dark Shadows episodes